War of 2014
The Global War of 2014 is a fictional worldwide conflict depicted in Battlefield 3 and its expansion packs between the United States of America, the Russian Federation, and the People's Liberation and Resistance. Background Around March 2014, a rising insurgency known as the People's Liberation and Resistance (PLR) have been seen increasing activity across the Iran-Iraq border and also parts of Iran as well. To enforce stability across the region, Coalition Forces undergo some pacification operations, with Staff Sergeant Henry "Black" Blackburn's unit and other US Marines leading the operation. However, it was soon compromised as a devastating earthquake hit the area. Meanwhile a coup put the PLR in control of Iran and put Faruk Al-Bashir, leader of the PLR, in power. Shortly after the PLR seizes power, the United States responds by sending 50 thousand Marines, and other large numbers of the United States Military, and declaring war on Iran with the US Navy and Air Force commencing airstrikes over Tehran as the opening shots of the war. What is also seen, is a U.S Marine being interrogated and eventually executed by Solomon and Al-Bashir over a live broadcast from Tehran to the United States (Sergeant Jonathan Miller). The PLR plan to detonate stolen Russian nuclear warheads in three major cities around the world with Paris, Tehran, and New York City being the targets, in order to provoke a war between the Russian Federation and NATO allies France and the United States of America, as well as the rest of NATO. With Paris being the first location, GRU (Russian Military Intelligence) agents Dmitri "Dima" Mayakovsky, Vladimir, and Kiril attempt to stop the PLR from detonating a nuclear device in the financial district of Paris. Due to the fact that the radius the bomb will generate would match the damage radius of Russian nukes, it would cause the Russian Federation to be solely blamed for it, provoking war between Russia and NATO. But the Russian operatives would fail and the WMD would go off, with 80,000 casualties. Later on, it is found that Solomon had gotten the nuclear devices from a Russian named Amir Kaffarov, an international arms dealer who is also in good terms with Faruk Al-Bashir. Once this is known to the U.S, the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion is redeployed to northern Iran, towards the Iran-Azerbaijan border near the Caspian Sea to hunt and capture Kaffarov in his villa. But an incident where US Marines are ambushed by Russian VDV paratroopers and the sight of Russian transports and bases in Iran cause the Marines to realize that Russian forces are also trying to capture Kaffarov but in the confusion the two factions engage in a large skirmish in northern Iran. This incident happened four days before the actual Paris bombings, and because the Russian agents failed to prevent it, the US is even more convinced that Russia is sided with the PLR and the end result is the Multiplayer with a Russo-American war. Course of War All events are in chronological order. Operation Swordbreaker Al-Sulaymaniyah, Iraq March 15, 2014 Elements of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion are deployed in the Iran-Iraq region in Sulaymaniyah to undergo pacification operations in a operation to locate and destroy a possible PLR chemical weapons site. However, elements of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion were rerouted to locate and rescue a squad of Marines that went missing in a nearby meat market. The PLR were supposedly about to detonate an IED, but were stopped as Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn disarmed it. The operation was soon compromised after a catastrophic earthquake event in Iran occurred. Iranian Coup Tehran, Iran - March 15th, 2014 Faruk Al-Bashir orchestrates a coup and the PLR takes power of Iran. The United States responded by deploying 50,000 combat troops to Iran and declaring war on Iran. Aftermath of Operation Swordbreaker Few hours after the Earthquake - March 15, 2014 Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn narrowly survives the earthquake in the region, and he retraces his steps back to the bazaar, which was now designated as Extraction Point "Lima" by the surviving Marines. Blackburn was later reunited with Private Montes and the two then make their way to EP Lima where other US Marines fight against incoming PLR soldiers as they await extraction. Airstrikes over Tehran USS George H.W Bush and Iranian Skies - October 31, 2014 Lt. Jennifer Colby Hawkins and her pilot execute a strike mission from the Persian Gulf all the way to Tehran into Mehrabad Airport and destroy key installations like SAM sites to eliminate anti-air capabilities. The team proceeds to designate remaining threats and a suspected High Value Target, Faruk Al-Bashir, for Close-Air Support. During the mission they encounter hostile aircraft which are engaged and eliminated by Hawkins and her co-pilot. Operation Guillotine Tehran, Iran - October 31, 2014 The battle for Tehran begins and US Marines attempt to capture key figures of the PLR. After fighting fiercely to secure the river bank, they proceed through a building and towards the Metropolitan Bank, which they must infiltrate. On the way, Blackburn destroys several T-90 tanks with a FGM-148 Javelin missile launcher. After climbing a fire escape to enter the bank and clearing the lobby and surrounding higher floors, the squad rappels down an elevator shaft towards the vault. In the vault, they discover a case containing one portable nuclear device, with room for two more and maps of Paris and New York. With the bank structurally unsound, they are forced to extract, taking the nuke with them and leaving the remaining evidence behind. Thunder Run Dasht-e Kavir Desert, Iran - October 31, 2014 The 1st Tank Battalion takes part in a large assault in the Dasht-e Kavir Desert some 200 kilometers away from Tehran, Iran, in an assault towards the city. Blackburn sent a distress call and Sergeant Jonathan Miller and Anvil-3 were sent in to get the other Marines. Rescuing Misfit Company Tehran, Iran - October 31, 2014 Anvil-3 arrives at Tehran and heads towards the Metropolitan Bank, but an RPG ambushes them and Miller had to drive through a building while eliminating any hostile armor and infantry. Later Miller gets knocked out by overwhelming enemy forces swarming his disabled tank, captured and interrogated by Al-Bashir and Solomon. After a lecture, Al-Bashir records the execution of Jonathan Miller. Searching for Al-Bashir Tehran, Iran - November 2, 2014 Henry Blackburn and Sergeant Campo and other US Marines are in Tehran to search for the leader of the PLR, Faruk Al-Bashir. Blackburn and Campo provide sniper overwatch for a squadron of Marines who rappel from an MV-22 Osprey. Campo and Blackburn then proceed to regroup with the Marines in front of the nearby mall, passing through the area where Miller was executed on the way. They then provide sniper cover again while the rest of the Marines search for Al-Bashir, who attempts to escape by car, before crashing into a lamp post. Seriously wounded, Campo carries him to the mall where he and Blackburn fend off a large amount of PLR soldiers. When they reach the Osprey, Al-Bashir gives information about Solomon and the suitcase nukes before succumbing to his wounds. Assault on Kaffarov's Villa Araz Valley, Iran - November 9, 2014 The 1st Reconnaissance Battalion redeploy based on the information they have received from Al-Bashir's phone that have lead to a man named Amir Kaffarov, an international Russian arms dealer. The group is on a convoy while riding through to the Gilad Bridge. They get ambushed by Russian Airborne Troops who are deploying into northern Iran for the same reasons. After fighting through the ambush they regroup with the convoy and come across an open field with one Marine noting that there were Russian transport aircraft. A Marine then asks if they are at war with Russia now, and states they're here for the same objective, and another Marine assumes that they are covering their tracks, supposedly working with the PLR. The Marines come across more Airborne troops and engage them. After taking out the vehicles and the troops, the Marines head down the valley and towards Kaffarov's villa. But while they were heading towards it, an Su-25 Frogfoot started firing at the squad, eventually killing Matkovic and Campo. However, Blackburn shot down the jet by using a Stinger. Cole, Montes, Blackburn, and any remaining survivors continue on the mission. Meanwhile, the three GRU agents Dmitri "Dima" Mayakovsky, Kiril, and Vladimir HALO jump down near one of the entrances to Kaffarov's villa. After landing, they engage Kaffarov's private security force. After dispatching all of the security, they steal an SUV and disguise themselves as one of the vehicles in an oncoming convoy heading inside a garage. Once inside the garage, the three agents take out all guards and starts searching the whole house for Kaffarov. Soon the agents are thrown into intense firefights and later come across a dark hall where they engage countless numbers of security. Kiril and Vladimir go one way while Dima went into an indoor firing range. After searching the whole house, they head towards a helipad where Kaffarov is attempting to escape via helicopter. Dima sprinted towards the helicopter, grabbing onto the ledge as it takes off. He climbs in and fights with Kaffarov until both of them fall out into a pool. Dima later violently interrogates Kaffarov and eventually kills him with his MP443. Later, Blackburn heads into the villa to encounter what seemed to be an intense firefight that happened before he arrived. He entered the building and reached the swimming pool, where Dima revealed himself while pointing a gun at him and requests for his help to avert war between Russia and the United States, France, and NATO. Cole is heard breaching a door and Dima states that if Blackburn does not shoot Cole, millions will die (due to the possible war). Cole enters the room declaring both of them to get down on the ground. Blackburn then shoots his commanding officer for the greater good. Paris Bombings Paris, France - November 13, 2014 Three Russian GRU agents, Vladimir, Dmitri and Kiril, are in Paris to stop one of the suitcase nukes from detonating. They drive towards the EURONEXT Stock Exchange where they engage several PLR cell operatives who filled the area with poison gas. They then chase the nuke carrier through the alleyways surrounding the Stock Exchange while local French Parisian Police engage the PLR operatives outside. As they are chasing the nuke carrier, a lone PLR operative fires an RPG at a bus, causing it to explode and send Vladimir flying through the air. A large piece of shrapnel penetrated his chest, causing him to die. Dima and Kiril head towards a train station shortly after Vladimir's death. At the train station, the nuke carrier ambushes Dima in a hand-to-hand combat sequence, with Dima successfully fending him off and throwing him onto train tracks as a train is approaching. Kiril then examines the suitcase nuke's container and discovers the nuke is not there. Shortly after, the bomb, left at the EURONEXT Stock Exchange, detonates, killing 80,000 French civilians and giving Dima and possibly Kiril radiation poisoning. Attempted Bombings on New York City New York City, United States of America - November 14, 2014 Henry Blackburn is now being interrogated by two CIA agents, Whistler and Gordon, who are asking Blackburn to retell the events that happened before - from Operation Swordbreaker up to the Paris Bombings - and after talking for several hours they want Blackburn to falsely confess that Dima and the Russians are working with the PLR, framing them for detonating the bomb in Paris. After he refuses, they bring David Montes into the room to tell Blackburn that Dima detonated the nuke in Paris. However, Gordon receives a phone call stating that a subway train was hijacked, and goes out of the room. Blackburn and Montes then subdue Whistler and another guard by grabbing one of the support beams of a table and whacking it across the guard's face and they attempt to escape, jumping through a window and ending up on the city streets. Montes tells Blackburn to go after the train. Black jumps onto the train to stop Solomon from detonating the bomb. Blackburn then jumps through a window of the train and kills most of the PLR units in the ensuing firefight. He then makes his way through the train and finds Solomon in the front carriage, now filled with explosives, where he is knocked down and held at gunpoint. A fight ensues, with Blackburn using the detonator in the hands of a PLR operative to explode the rest of the train. Solomon escapes and Blackburn pursues him through the sewers of New York City. He climbs a ladder and resurfaces near Times Square. Montes, somehow in possession of an NYPD car, finds Blackburn and they drive after Solomon. They both crash in Times Square. Montes attempts to kill Solomon, but Solomon shoots Montes first, killing him. Blackburn then engages Solomon in an intense hand-to-hand combat fight and he soon has the upper hand and kills Solomon with a brick. He then examines the case of the nuclear device and sees that it is safe. This puts an end to the nuclear threats. Russia is blamed for the Paris bombing and attempted bombing of New York City. This escalates the war into a full-blown global conflict between the United States of America and the Russian Federation which is experienced in the multiplayer aspect of Battlefield 3. Category:Wars Category:Battlefield 3